


And the winner is!

by mastershipper101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, HGstuck, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Hungergamesstuck, Hungerstuck, dirknep, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastershipper101/pseuds/mastershipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon a girl from district 8 is choose as tribute towards the hunger games. A strong girl who realizes that the friends she thought everyone was at first all are in it for themselfs, But maybe dirk strider isn't one of those people. Or he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the winner is!

After, three days of training your ready! You know you are, at least you think you are, well your scared very-very scared terrified even, a weird girl from district 8. A district that makes  _clothes._ How could knowing how to sew a pair of socks gonna help someone fight against kids who want to KILL YOU, that's why you thought you'd never get choosen for The Hunger Games  it was unbelievable.

You remember how tightly you hugged your family and friends who came into the room before you were put on that train. But now your stylist helps you get dressed, finishing putting on the grey long sleeved shirt and then putting a light green cloak over it. She then helps you into some puffy running pants _' 5 minutes till launch'_  and you almost stop breathing but the woman pats your cheek and then pulls you into a tight hug. Even if it felt motherly it made you feel worse, and your stomach felt like it was flipping due to fear, while and even more when she let you go and looked the other way looking like she was pained. You took this time to say "Thank you porrim" then took the few steps to the pod and the glass door around it shut down right after you did so.

* * *

 

The pod lifts up quickly speeding up white walls then your vision is blurred suddenly for a few seconds, the counting starts and you look around terrified and looking over the people your vs made you want to curl up in fear. The arena was well new but that was expected, having high grass that touched the edges of your pod also having some weeds looking like it could almost be a real place. But you looked for your fellow district Dirk strider. He was staring right at you when you finally caught a glimpse at him or so you think he was, he signals you to get the backpack across from you then run into the jungle surrounding the area after the dead grass. You nod, the numbers are now signal digits and your slowly your breathing and getting in stance to dash for that backpack. 

**6,5,4,3,2,1**

You jump off the pod and dash for the backpack and as soon as you touch the backpack you hear people screaming, you grab the backpack and look to the cornucopia to only see the girl from district 11 calliope be killed by the long black haired girl with big glasses from district 9 with a hammer to the head. You look away, for the slightest second then look back to see guy from district 2 practically pounce ontop of her and put a whole through her stomach with some kind of huge sword thing. The few seconds it takes for you to watch two people die and be killed is when the canons go off just loud bangs much louder then you ever thought they'd be at first you thought someone had gun and shot someone else. But there aren't any guns in this game of death. You take the chance and put the backpack around your shoulders and run towards the cornucopia and see a boy with orange hair, pale skin, and bags under his eyes grab some things and run. You take the chance to take whatever weapons are left, large knifes, food, blankets, water bottles then carry them in your arms and dash into the jungle slower then before but at least fast enough to get out of there still being alive.

You stop running when you can't do it anymore, out of breath and surrounded by tall trees, vines, and weird plants you breath heavily feeling like you are just barely having a panic attack but you take the backpack from around your shoulders, take off your outer 'rain' jacket and lay it on the ground and start putting things you got from the cornucopia on it then empty out your backpack onto it. You see clothes come out onto the jacket and take a deep breath finally being able to breath again was nice but you still had to calm down. 

Seeing an extra large black shirt with a little capital symbol made you slightly cringe, some extra under garments, a pair of pants, and shoes small ones at that.. They'll fit your feet, even if you were somewhat well 'strong' in a few ways that you could give someone a black eye, you could climb a tree, for hell you could even do a 100 push ups without getting tired was well what your mother called being 'hyper'. Your still well small even if by your 'standards' you were a 'normal' size for your age you're well yeah small, small body, small feet all of that put into a fearsome package of kick your butt. You put one knife aside then started putting everything into the backpack and just starting to organize it now. When everything was put into place you zipped the backpack, feeling comfort by being in a place where you didn't hear anyone screaming. Or anyone dieing. You took a breath and closed your eyes for a slight second and remembered both those girls getting along so well during training they were nice, you weren't scared of them at all. Maybe you were a little intimated by the other tributes who were more fearsome looking then you like that one tribute from district 5 that had a weird looking left eye the one with the long raven hair to her hips. She was well mean looking but the other tribute from that district john egbert? If your right. He looked skinny and terrified.

This started making you think about how Dirk wanted you two to meet up in the arena and as he phrased 'burn this whole bitch down' as saying it he sounded like he wanted to win, that he wanted to win with _you_. That'd be wonderful to just win together be the last two ones left and the ones in control to just scream into the mic 'CONGRATS YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT AND WIN YAY!!' but that's never happened and never will even in your dreams that wasn't going to. 

 **24** come into the games and only  **1**  comes out.  

This thinking has taken to much time and you think you should probably either climb a tree or carry on through the jungle to find water. Even if your water bottles were full it may be a better choice to stay near water to make sure something that happened the last hunger games doesn't happen to you. (The forest was set on fire and most of the people burned to death with the last one coming back to district 8 badly scarred) 

You stand up with your pack and sluge it over your shoulder and start walking, and walking, and walking.  Till it's somewhat dark, that's when you see a large body of water. A river. Good. You climb a tree by the river, climbing to the secondest highest thick branch towards the top and sit there looking over the river till you see a girl. She's blonde with even cutt short hair, she's tall enough to be 5'8 and she's crying. Standing over a high ledge off the other side of the river. You feel your heart feel sorrow 'what is she doing' .. 'Oh please don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going-' And the girl freely falls found and crashes into the water the rushing goddamn water. There a sudden canon, 'No' is all you think before leaving your things on the branch and jumping into the river. You open your eyes as you swim at the surface and swim to the area she jumped at and dive into the ice cold water. You open your eyes under the water and search for her, come up for air then dive back under. She-she's not there. You come up for air one more time before you turn around and see her body floating and you rush through the water towards her. You grab her body and bring it to the area under your tree, starting to push on her chest atleast trying to save her. 'Come on' she won't respond 'Please..' you push your hands on her chest more and more.. Then you drop your head to her chest trying to hear her heart.. 'There's nothing' you lift your head and stare at her face. And you suddenly tear up, feeling the choked up coughs you do when you cry is horrible. You didn't even know this girl.. You lift your right hand, pushing her light blonde bangs from her forehead and then know who this girl was. 

Tribute from district 2 she volunteered, Rose lalonde.. Got a score of 11 when you got a score of 3, you never thought someone who would volunteer would ... Do something like that.. What happened? 

Your sorrow for rose is then changed with fear as you hear a girl scream "YOU MONSTER" you looked up to see two people one was the boy you saw at the cornucopia with the girl who's staring at rose's dead body. This new girl is who you know as foxy roxy a nickname only given to her because of her trying to flirt her way to the capitol's heart. She glares up at you "S-she jumped off the-" your interrupted as she pulls you to your feet by your shirt and you look at her face "You fucking murdered her." She literally spits in your face after she says it. "No! She jumped off the ledge and I jumped into the river to save her but she was already dead I tried! I didn't murder her!" You plead to roxy. She sets you on your feet and you climb up the two to only hear swinging and slapping going on then a slit you climb to the branch then look down. Roxy's dead with a slit neck the knife that did it next to her head, karkat well he has a bow and arrow in his hands and is pointing it towards you. You dunk but in enough time to miss getting hit and go falling into the water. 

* * *

 

You wake up to someone at your lips and you coughing up a storm, the person that just hopefully saved your life pulls away from you and  _thank god_ it's dirk.

"So do I get a prize for saving you?" He sits against a stone wall while putting his head on one knee, smirking down at you. You pat your chest as you sit up, slowly stopping yourself from choking on the coughs. "Maybe." You hear him chuckle as you look around the new place your woken up in, it's a cave differently colored by mostly grey, the entrance is blocked by a wall of veins. You look to dirk, glancing beside him to see two bangs. "Did you?" You raise a eyebrow at the orange eyed boy and he nods "Got your shit for you." He glances up and down you then holds out his arms for a hug.. You hesitated after seeing what happens here in the arena you didn't know if you could trust him even if he was a old friend, even if he vowed to your family that he'd protect you, what if? He's the one who pulled you into a hug after grumbling "idiot" to you. 

"The prince always gets a reward from his princess after he saves the day you know? You'd be a pretty shitty princess if you didn't at least hug your prince." You lift your arms from your sides, shift your body and hug him back, firmly hugging him even setting your head on his shoulder you hug him tightly. Thinking how awful you were thinking about him, he'd never do that. Ever. 

Then you hear beeping and you both let go of the hug to see that a little package is behind both of you "How did that even get in here?" You glance up to see a mildly huge whole in the roof where the package must of came through. "Well firstly there a whole in the roof of this cave, secondly come back to my cold dieing body for more cuddling." You turn your head to dirk concerned "Y-Your dieing?!" He punches your shoulder and you glare at him "Jerk." he replies with a "Bitch" and glare once more then crawl over to the package and read the note "You two are such cuties! You two would make a great couple! Sincerely a sponsor."  You hear dirk say something along the lines of 'yeah i know we would' and you were sure he must of chuckled. You opened the package through your blunt annoyance and pulled out two bracelets. 

Glancing down at them you thought 'Really they send us friendship bracelets in something like this REALLY?' you curse for a minute or two before dirk takes the bracelets and finds some sort of button and then he stares up and you, smirking too. "These are voius gonelets." His smirk is turning into a smile and you quint your eyes at the bracelets in his hands "What?" He chuckles at you like that was the stupidest question he's ever heard.

"It's a new kind of safety protection tech bracelet that the capitol just made about a year or so ago to make the fancy fucks over there feel more safe. There's a button on the bottom of the bracelet and when you press it it'll shot out a poisonous thorn to whatever you direct it at then the thing it's pointed at insides will melt within milliseconds." You feel your eyes widen. "Oh that's really brutal." You see him roll his orange eyes. "I've seen some of these kids beat their teammates to death." You question his statement in your mind for the slightest second before realizing that you've seen people kill each other.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I may write another chapter to this but with most of my stories their one shots... I do need to work on my other fics... No i'm just to lazy to type out the next chapter... But i'll get around to doing it... Maybe...


End file.
